Currently it is known to provide floors by using strips or slats made of wood which are provided laterally with adapted tabs and complementarily shaped seats in order to allow their stable mutual connection when they are arranged mutually adjacent.
However, the provision of these floors has drawbacks, which include the fact that since adhesives are used for the stable connection of the strips, one obtains a floor that cannot be inspected and, if it is necessary to intervene to replace one or more damaged panels, one is forced to remove them and it is impossible to reconnect them as they were originally unless the entire floor is removed.
Furthermore, the use of adhesives worsens the healthiness of the environment in which the floor is installed and further requires, once installed, time so that it can be used, since one must wait for the adhesive to dry.
US2014/305064 is also known which describes a plurality of auxiliary connectors or clips for floors in strips; particular, one of the illustrated constructive solutions describes an auxiliary connector or clip that is constituted by a central supporting element from which two pairs of double wings, which are symmetrical to the vertical axis of said support, extend.
Each wing has a substantially linear shape with a tooth that protrudes and is oriented respectively toward the inside or the outside of the supporting element.
This auxiliary connector is adapted to perform only the function of a mere local connection, in order to define a reference region for the installer for the interconnection of another panel, and does not ensure the fixing of the panels or the stability of its position once installed; accordingly, the panels 14 tend, over time, to rise from the ground and create differences in level.
Furthermore, with this solution one obtains an auxiliary connector that cannot be removed in the course of time, since its position is not visible to the installer once the floor has been provided, forcing the operator to remove the entire floor in case of intervention on a single auxiliary connector.
A further drawback resides in that in order to join two adjacent panels it is necessary to use a plurality of connectors or clips which must be arranged in any point (which cannot be predetermined constantly) of the panel, increasing coupling times and preventing removability.
WO01/27410 is also known which describes a floor composed of a series of tongue and groove boards the longitudinal surfaces of which are mutually connected by means of the tongues and grooves that are present thereat and of two first U-shaped clips and the transverse surfaces of which are mutually connected by means of the tongues and grooves that are present thereat and by means of second U-shaped clips.
The function of the joints is therefore only to keep the boards mutually adjacent and therefore said joints are unable to ensure their fixing or the stability of the joints once installed.
A further drawback resides in that the presence of tongues and grooves on the longitudinal surfaces and on the transverse surfaces does not allow to remove or replace the boards individually, without disassembling the entire floor; in addition, the tongues and grooves produce, due to the type of connection that they allow to achieve, great friction between the surfaces that make mutual contact, in practice making it impossible to remove a single board.
Another drawback that is observed in the background art resides in the system for assembling the boards, which requires the use of different elements, such as the tongues and grooves of the boards and at least three clips, through numerous steps which render the coupling long and laborious.
In particular, it is necessary to install the clips on the lower surface of the board so that both the leg of the first clip and the leg of the second clip engage the seat of the board, while the leg of the first clip and the leg of the second clip extend beyond the longitudinal edge of the board.
The longitudinal surface of the board is then arranged parallel to the longitudinal surface of the board so that the leg of the clip engages the seat of the board and the tongues and grooves of the board engage the tongues and grooves of the board.
The second clip is then installed on the lower face of the panel so that the leg of the second clip engages the seat and so that the leg of the second clip extends beyond the end of the board.
The transverse surface of the board is then arranged parallel the transverse surface of the board so that the leg of the clip engages the seat of the board and the tongues and grooves of the board engage the tongues and grooves of the board and at the same time the longitudinal surface of the board is arranged parallel to the longitudinal surface of the board so that the leg of the clip engages the seat of the board and so that the tongues and grooves of the board engage the tongues and grooves of the board.
Finally, the boards are hammered into position.